The dream that killed me
by Deezaster82
Summary: Starscream has a particularily heated dream and awakens to discover that his power core is overheating dangerously. Megatron might want to use this to try and tame his disobediant second. But will it work? Megatron/Starscream
1. Chapter 1

The dream that killed me (Another Megatron/Starscream slash fanfic)

Part 1

.

I've never dreamed before. Today, I did.

It is nonsense, Cybertronians don't dream. It's not part of their programming, or at least, not a Decepticon's. But when I woke up from recharge this morning, I realised that I've been dreaming. At first, I didn't believe it, because it never happened to me before. I couldn't have known what a dream was. But the images that had crossed my mind when I was in recharge were so weird...What I was doing in these thoughts didn't made any sense, it wasn't like me. It wasn't part of my memory even though it was deceiving: images of my past on Cybertron, millions of Earth years ago, pictures of my quarters back there, only slightly different: ethereal, too bright to be true, too fuzzy to be real.

And there I was, standing in the middle of this distorted picture, not caring about the fact I was wearing my F-15 wings instead of the ones that were set to my tetrajet alt-mode. Everything seemed logic to me back there, even the fact that Megatron was standing in front of me and that he wasn't armed: the fusion cannon was not attached to his arm.

My hated enemy, magnificent as I used to see him at that time, almighty as I used to admire him; Megatron was there, smiling at me, caressing my wings and I wasn't even moving. I had none of the reaction I should have had if it had happened in reality: I wasn't shouting at him to get off me, I did nothing to shove him aside and, when he bent forward to kiss me on the lips, I wasn't disgusted. Truth be told, I loved it and I returned the kiss, feeling his tongue in my mouth. I let him touch me, I let him stroke my wing and body, without indignation, and I heard myself moan, moan and beg for more.

Beg Megatron for something else than to "stop the beatings and spare my spark"? My treacherous hands reached for him, willing to return the favor. With soft pressure on my lower lip, he pulled out and looked at me, greeting me with a smile I'm sure I would never see somewhere else than in this mad dream of mine: Megatron's smile was a mix of lust and tenderness and I felt like melting right there when he parted those lips that were still wearing my energy signature.

"STARSCREAM!!!!! OFFICERS MEETING IN THE CONTROL ROOM IN TWO BREEMS!!!!!"

I woke up suddenly at the roaring voice of Megatron coming from the vid-phone, almost jumping out of my bed in shock.

I realised that I was in our subaquatic base on Earth, sitting on the floor of my quarters, mouth agape while I stared at the opposite wall, looking like a fool. The dream had vanished the instant I woke up, but the feelings were still ghosting my body. And so, I found myself shaking, all warmed up, hot, aroused like never before and covered with drops of condensed humidity. Just as if it had really happened, the foreplays in my dream had left me in an uncomfortable state of body and mind. I was frustrated, my power core was overheating due to the excessive energy that only an interfacing session could release .

Anyway, this wasn't something I could allow myself to do. I'm second in command of the Decepticon army, I am the air commander, I have to behave myself in front of the troops, to save that little shadow of respect I get from them. No one would respect a superior who is eager to give himself into interfacing with the first subordinate he met...

Walking my way through the still quiet hallways, I felt miserable. Burning from the inside, my coolant pump running full power in a desperate fight against my awoken libido, I couldn't avoid my misery displaying itself on my outer plating, reaching my face plate while my usually proud wings were hanging tips flipped down on my back. When I entered the control room, I sure was looking dramatic.

"What an honor to have you _on time _for once, Starscream!" came the voice of Megatron.

I realised I was the first one present in the room. Usually, I manage to be one or two breems late for this kind of early morning-meetings, purposely, to provoke Megatron. But today was not an usual day. Today, I was the one pissed off.

The frag was smiling at me, nothing like the smile I saw in my dream. This one was sarcastic. But I wasn't surprised to see it vanish from his lips the instant he noticed the miserable state in which I was.

"What's going on with you? You look like someone has stolen your wings!"

I waved my hand lazily in a "nevermind" gesture.

"Just had a bad recharge, that's all!"

I was thankful that I've been built with a silent cooling and ventilation system, for both of them were still running at a rate that was not normal at all.

My body temperature was no longer increasing, but I didn't feel better though. The real fire that consumed me wouldn't be extinguished so easily. And if I was able to hide my state of arousal, there was nothing I could have done about the resulting disblief that was readable all over me.

"Are you fit for duty?" asked Megatron, mildy concerned.

"I am fine." I failed to sound sincere, as I had almost puked these words out of me.

He came closer in order to check on me and I couldn't help but step back, though my action didn't stop him. When he was close enough, his hand reached for my shoulder and I panicked.

Thank Primus, Soundwave entered the room before Megatron managed to touch me and his attention focused on him for a brief instant. I took advantage of it to move away and fall on my designated chair at the conference table, sighing in relief at the thought I had avoided the worst.

Megatron walked around the table to sit in his chair, glancing at me suspiciously before turning his gaze to his data pad, opening the meeting with his usual oration about Optimus Prime's awaiting doom and blablabla. Our mighty leader exposed his new infallible and deadly plan which was, in my opinion, a waste of time, another big joke set to lead us to an inevitable defeat –again- and everything would end up as usual, with another "tactical" retreat!

I kept myself silent and concentrated during the explanation. To understand it clearly, I started a simulation of every action in my CPU and recorded all possible breaks and weak points. This exercise eased my mind and I felt a little better for the time I was focused on the battle plan.

Unfortunately, it ended too soon. When Megatron's speech was over, we were dismissed without further orders besides our daily routine, which meant that I had to suffer the day doing nothing else then wait for my shift. And even then, all I had to do was sit in front of a screen and watch the same landscape during four cycles!

That was not so bad. Because right there, I needed some freetime and privacy. All I wanted was to get rid of that terrible frustration that had taken over my functions. It was necessary, I had to release my spark energy. Then everything would return to normal. To do this, I'd have to touch myself in order to induce a self-overload. It was a shameful thing to do, but it was still better than stay like this and get damaged. Whatever necessary had to be done to stop the fire burning like pit in my circuits.

I followed Soundwave and was about to exit the room when the door slid shut right in front of me and I heard the characteristic "click" telling me that it was now locked.

"Not so fast, Starscream!"

Slag!

I sighed in despair. As I started to panic again, I felt my coolant pump jolt and a warning red light started to blink in the side of my vision. The message was clear: it was going to give up, causing my core temperature to rise to a critical level and I was going to burn and melt inside and eventually die with a last pain-filled groan, right at Megatron's feet. He would never know what had killed me. A dream, a f...ing dream!

I realised this was complete nonsense and tried to calm down. How could a simple dream possibly kill me? I turned over very slowly to face Megatron.

"What is going on, Starscream? You've been so silent during the meeting. Tell me, for what occasion did you spare me your usual remarks about how unfit a leader I am, your sneers and cries of indignation?"

As I didn't give any answer, he continued and walked toward me, getting too close for my comfort.

"You look terrible. What happened?" The concern in his voice seemed oddly sincere.

Then, he did the one thing that was really not to be done: he touched me. He looked at me with wide optics, and it was clear on his face that he was worried.

"Your internal system is burning."

His hand lay just below my shoulder vent, his touch making me shiver. It was what my body needed to heal, hands touching, hands stroking... But this hand wasn't going to stroke me, certainly not me. As he spoke again, I watched his lips moving and I wondered if they had the same taste they wore in my dream.

Thoughtlessly, I slipped out my tongue and licked my lips hungrily. Reality hit like a laser blast and I realised with horror how far aroused I was, ready to cross the limit of sanity and throw myself at Megatron's neck, beg him to kiss me and touch me. We were not in my dream, his fusion cannon was attached to his arm and that one, I know, was very eager to kiss me goodbye!

"Megatron, please, let me go, I need to go back to my quarters..." I said, softly, avoiding optic contact. I shivered again and my intakes sucked air with a sharp hiss. "Let me go!"

"Don't move or you'll hurt yourself!" Now, his both hands were on me. I clenched my teeth. I had to convince him to let me go take care of myself, but how was I going to explain it?

"Listen to me..." I managed to say. "I know how to fix this, but I need you to let me go back to my quarters, please!" I grabbed his wrists and tugged at them.

Megatron let go, but didn't move and continued to stare at me. I realised too late that his emotionless gaze was in fact travelling through me, scanning my internals.

He smiled and his smile turned into a dark laughter. "Your power core is overheating!" With that conclusion, he bounced at me, pinning me against the door frame with a loud 'clang'. I moaned in pain, but Megatron didn't care. He was enjoying my misery. "You are going to die if you don't release your spark energy!"

"Please!" I begged, unable to move, feeling more feverish by the instant. Soon I'd be so irrational I wouldn't be able to speak anymore.

"Please what? I hope you're not asking me to help you out of your mess! Not when I am finally so close to getting rid of your useless carcass!"

"Don't let me die, please!" I tried to assemble my sanity. I tried to save myself. "I don't deserve such a shameful death!"

He took hold of my wrists and slammed my hands on the door at each side of my head. My wrist joints tensed with the shock. "So, how exactly do you want to die?"

I didn't answer, I was not able to process something to say and all my vocaliser could give was a moan, a groan or a weak plea. I resigned myself to the inferno, to its horrible pain, aware that it would be very hard to handle at some point, but the pain would vanish eventually, when I'd die.

Megatron was watching my embarrassing showdown. How delighted he would be if only he knew what had caused my fall. I offlined my optics and tried to focus on something else than his gaze on me.

"If you can't come out with an answer, my dear Starscream, I'll choose for you. You will die at my hands, as it should be!"

His fingers slid from my wrist to my arms, which fell limp at my sides, and reached for my wings. He started to caress them slowly, barely-there touches and lazy strokes. He was making sure to touch me in a way that would never make me overload.

He just wanted to speed things up, make my coolant pump explode, which would kill me instantaneously in the process. I would be dead, numb already, before my power core would flare out and burn my body. Megatron was sparing me the horrible pain to be burned alive.

I felt my mind drift into darkness, so smoothly that it was almost pleasurable.

To be continued ?

Wanna read part two, just tell me!

I love reviews!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The dream that killed me

Part 2

I let out a faint groan, a last sigh, and the world exploded in a million of coloured stars. How lovely, wonderful freedom! The pain had been intense, but the slight hint of pleasure was making it an odd yet smoothing mixture and the second after, it was just gone. The fire that had put my body in agony had been extinguished. The unbearable sensation had vanished like an old memory.

My coolant pump must have given up, releasing high pressure steam that should have fried my sensory network instantly, leaving me numb, oblivious to what was going to happen when my power core would explode, flare through my body and burn my internals. I was going to die without actually being aware of it.

Hm, sweet deactivation, awaited numbness. I let myself fall without even trying to fight. I let myself drift without offering any resistance. I never thought I'd be so willing to face death, but this was so delightful! It was like floating among the clouds adorning the sky. It felt like drifting lazily on a jet stream, carried by the wind under my wings on a sweet Earth summer evening.

When the darkness came over me, wrapping itself all around me, I embraced it like a lover and let it carry me away. Its warmth was so confortable.

What a wonderful way to die!

-----------------

In the beginning, there was just a barely-there humming, not even a sound that could reach audio receptors. Then it grew louder and louder as the blades started to turn a little bit faster to eventually reach a steady speed, a normal speed set for a ventilation system.

There was the soft noise of twin pistons - an energon pump beating up and down in random harmony and the quiet buzzing of a freon-pneumatically driven coolant pump. This was what could be heard by someone who'd have put his audio receptor close to a perfectly functional mech's chassis.

And that's the first thing I was aware of when my CPU started processing again. So, I was not dead after all? Or was it what death was supposed to be? Another dream? I onlined my optics to discover that I was still in the Decepticon base, but not in the control room. I was lying on a recharge berth in what was looking like private quarters, though not mine.

Second thought: was it hell?

I became aware of a weight on my chest -I could actually feel it-, so I looked down.

Definitively, it was hell!

Megatron was sitting next to the berth, his head resting on my chest, optics offline. He was either recharging – I wasn't sure if I made for that good a pillow- or only listening to my body, checking the noises of my systems.

He had not yet noticed that I was awake and, because I knew I was dreaming again, I lifted my hand to touch his helmet. The fact that I was dreaming of him seemed logical to me. After all, he had been the last one I saw before I died. I guessed that if it was possible to bring some memories along with you in death, it's normal to remember the last "thing" that had hit your optic sensors before having them offlined forever.

"My beautiful killer!" I said thoughtlessly, smiling at him.

He jerked in surprise, lifting his head up while his optics flickered back online.

"Starscream!"

I didn't let go of his helmet and pulled him at me as I lifted myself up. I kissed him. As I had expected, he didn't fight back and allowed me in, so I could stroke his tongue with my own. It was nice, very nice and it seemed so real, far more than in my first dream. I was able to feel everything, which shouldn't have been possible. Maybe I wasn't dead yet? Maybe this was the last illusion offered to my CPU by the last drop of energy pulsing out of my dying spark?

No, that didn't make any sense. I had felt myself fall into the darkness...

But in all, who cares? Why shouldn't I enjoy it anyway? Love and tenderness were not among the things I've been allowed to experience during my life. Death was offering it to me, like a gift. I was more than eager to take what was given and focused on the dazzling "reality" of Megatron kissing me.

I had no future, but the present just felt so good; nothing else was important;

Not anymore.

Megatron grunted and pulled out of the kiss. In response, I groaned in frustration.

"Noooo, come back here, kiss me again!" I commanded, tugging at him.

"That's enough, Starscream!" he almost roared.

Megatron frowned and, taking hold of my upper arms, pushed me gently but firmly back on the berth.

With a softened and slightly troubled voice, he added: "You haven't fully recovered yet, you need to recharge a little more."

I laughed a little.

"I don't need anything anymore." I retorted, then giggled. "I am dead!"

Megatron let go off me. "No, you just think you are, apparently."

That was not funny at all, but I laughed anyway. "I know I am. You killed me!"

My fantasy settled on the berth, next to me, and sighed without looking at me. "I should have, but I didn't!"

I wasn't laughing anymore, because my CPU was processing the situation which had a high probability to be the simple, true reality. A reality in which I wasn't dead at all! A reality in which I've been kissing the Decepticon leader I have wanted to overthrow for millenia! I've been doing this for REAL?

"This is a trick!" I panicked slightly. "There is no way I could have survived the explosion of my power core!"

"You are correct." said Megatron, slowly taking back control of his vocaliser, but still looking at the floor. "Except that it never happened."

I managed to sit down, keeping a safe distance from the tyrant. "You managed to cool it down?"

Megatron partially turned his gaze toward me so I could see one optic flaring with annoyance.

"I didn't let you die, idiot! Not when your death is much more useful to me if it happens on the battlefield!" he shouted.

I understood easily that it was not anger that burst out of him, but a deep embarrassment. Happy to discover that I was effectively alive and curious about the fact that I had not yet been punished for my post-awakening insolence, I decided to break the tension and made my move. Slowly, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled my golden canopy closer to his sleek and smooth chassis.

"I can't remember a thing! Such a shame, don't you think, Megatron?"

He said nothing, of course, his pride is bigger than himself. But he didn't try to get away from me. Or to reach for me, for that matter. And that was just good, because it meant that I was in complete control and more than eager to take advantage of it.

"Would you mind, to help me refresh my memory?" I asked as my lustfilled glance travelled all along his body. I knew that he was beaten and soon was going to surrender, put his sanity aside and allow himself into the nonsense.

I knew it! Because even I wouldn't be able to resist my handsome self!

To be continued

Someone for part 3?


	3. Chapter 3

The dream that killed me

Part 3

I offlined my optic sensors, ready and waiting to be ravished. It was complete nonsense, but I didn't care. Right at that moment, all I wanted was to have his hands on me, his lips on mine and throw my sanity away.

But the attention I was longing for never came. With a swift movement that was nothing gentle, he took hold of my arms, removed them from behind his neck and pinned my hands at each side of my head, almost crushing my wrists with the pressure he put on them.

I onlined my optics as I squeaked in both pain and surprise. First, I thought he just wanted to keep the dominant side of the game, but I was quickly proven wrong. That expression on his face didn't lie, it was not lust I saw there, but great annoyance. With disblief, I watched my savior lifting himself up and break the contact between our bodies.

His position, knelt over me, was still awkward though and even the cold glare he gave me wasn't able to reduce my desire. Once again, I felt my core starting to heat slowly and realised I was going to be in trouble – again! How could this be possible? How could my body be so weak?

"Starscream, behave yourself! What the pit is going on with you?" he roared.

What the hell could I possibly answer to that?! 'You fragged bucket-headed idiot, isn't it obvious? I want you to make me!' I tried to move my hands but his grip was strong, so I shook my head from side to side to show my discomfort and my growing frustation.

"I just need to cool my circuits down, What's wrong with that?" I eventually said.

He let go of me, stood up and went to sit in his chair, in front of his huge desk. "What happened to you yesterday that put you in such a miserable state?"

I wasn't going to tell him the truth, under no circumstances, but the mighty Megatron had asked a question and wanted an answer, so I had to give him one or else I'd be forced to socialize with his fusion cannon. A quick look at my upper arms told me that, unlike him, I was unarmed. Null ray, my loyal and only friend, how I missed you! Unable to process an acceptable answer, I remained silent.

Megatron grunted and raised his weapon. "Shall I repeat myself?"

Now what? If I'd tell him the real reason why I almost died in arousal, he would kill me. If I'd say nothing, he would kill me as well! Then Megatron stood up and walked toward me until the mouth of his cannon touched my faceplate.

"Starscream, don't try my patience!"

Deep inside the large barrel, I saw a purple glow growing slowly in intensity and I could feel the heat on my face, the temperature raising...

"I had a dream!" I said frantically, in a hurry to have that vicious cannon away from me!

But Megatron didn't move a micro-vun. "A dream? About what?"

"I dreamed I was having sex... and woke up "in the middle of it", aroused and with my power core overheating!" I said, trying to push the weapon away from me. The charge was so hot it started to hurt. To my great relief, Megatron lowered his arm and I heard the power charge return from the weapon to the energy field of his owner.

"A dream? A dream almost killed you?!" He burst into heavy laughter, bracing himself and shaking. "Starscream, you fool, you are truly pathetic!" He laughed even louder. Strange, to me it didn't seem so funny!

I was pissed off to see he was making fun of my misery. The whole thing had been hell to me; I've been suffering a burning inferno all day through because of that stupid (but oh so wonderful) dream and now, the big oaf was making fun of it!

"In that dream," I spatted, bitter, "I was with YOU!"

His laughter died in his throat immediately.

A heavy silence followed my confession. I was feeling stupid and had nothing else to say. Megatron kept silent. I couldn't imagine what he was thinking and, for a brief moment, I was afraid of potential punishment. But, he was in shock and didn't move. I didn't dare to look at him directly and when I asked for permission to return to my quarters, he just nodded absent-mindedly.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

The door of my private room closed behind me and I sighed, but it wasn't in relief.

Few breems later, I was half laying on my berth, one leg hanging over the edge, vents turning mad and chassis covered with condensation. With a long sigh addressed to the ceiling, I withdrew my fingers from my port. I felt miserable, ashamed, obliged to overload myself in order to release my excess spark energy.

Physically, I felt better. But, in my mind, the bitterness wasn't gone.

"I hate you, Megatron."

I offlined my optics, waiting for my systems to reboot and the afterglow of my overload to vanish. Why is my body playing tricks on me? What is my malfunction? Maybe I should go see Hook...

A rush of fresh air travelled along my still warm body and I sighed in comfort...

*To be continued

please, leave some review, that'd be sweet!


	4. Chapter 4

The dream that killed me

Important note: this part is no more from Starscream pov, because I think that the story from this point is better described like this.

Warning: hot stuff between two androgynous, but male-referenced alien robots. If you don't like slash, don't read it!

Part 4 final

*A rush of fresh air travelled along my still warm body and I sighed in comfort...*

Starscream's mind was too far lost in the clouds of post-overload bliss to notice the change of atmosphere in the room when the door of his private quarters slid open, drawing a rush of fresh air that brushed over his warm body.

The intruder stalked inside in silence, careful to not make his presence known as he pushed the command to lock the door behind him. His host seemed unaware of anything and the newcomer took the time to admire the display offered to his predatory optics.

Oh, the sight was...interesting. The smooth and colourful body of the Decepticon air commander lay on his berth, completely relaxed. His right hand was lying lazily next to his head, fingers slightly curved while his left hand was resting on his thigh, next to his access port, closed but still wet with lubricant while his whole body was glistening with condensation.

The observer came closer to the object of his interest and looked at the peaceful dark grey face. Starscream was beautiful. Denying that fact would be like denying that the sun was warm or space cold. Even those who hated the arrogant jet -the observer was among them- would not deny his stunning beauty or his natural grace.

But who would have thought that he was a sensual creature? Certainly no one of those who have seen him on the battlefield, dive into the fire and shoot his laser at his enemies, his horrible screechy voice screaming threats and insults like an insane and cruel harbinger of death. And if anybody, by accident or not, would get too close for his liking, they would be shoved aside aggressively and their audio sensors would be assaulted with a disgusted high-pitched shriek demanding them to back off.

But right now, seeing the proud air commander like this, relaxed and rebooting from overload in a most arousing display of abandon, the intruder couldn't help but recognize the truth: Starscream was truly able of sensuality!

'Where are you now, tyrant of the firmament, defeated by your own body's weaknesses?' he thought, smiling.

He looked at the jet's leg and thighs and his hand reached out to stroke the smooth white metal of the thin limb. A shiver ran across the surprised mech and his visitor watched, amused, how two red optics came back to life, wide and brighter than ever in contrast with the dark metal of his face.

"M... Megatron?! What the.. What are you doing in my room?!" he squeaked, horribly embarrassed to be caught in such a state. By reflex, he lifted his torso in a sitting position and gathered his legs against his body.

"It's my ship and I go wherever I want." Megatron answered sharply, letting his gaze wander on his second-in-command's frame again.

Starscream tried to ignore it and, to regain his composure, turned 90 degrees to let his legs hang from the berth, folded his arms on his cockpit and looked back in disdain.

"Well, whatever! And what emergency required you to break into my quarters and disturb my recharge cycle, leader?"

"Recharge cycle, hm? It didn't look like recharge to me."

Megatron stroked his fusion cannon absent-mindedly. "My second-in-command has decided -once again- to become a liability and as a leader who cares about the fate of this army, I have to get rid of any malfunction occuring among my soldiers."

Starscream tensed, optics focussed on his leader's weapon. He quickly reached out for his null ray and pointed it at Megatron. "Don't do that! I am not malfunctionning. Megatron, get that thing away from me, please!"

With one swift movement, Megatron ripped the riffle out of its owner's hand and jumped at his throat, slamming Starscream on his berth by the strength of one hand. The seeker let out a strangled whimper and tried to break free, tugging at his leader's arm and trying to break the hold of unforgiving fingers that were denting the soft metal and crushing delicate circuitry.

"Mega...Arrhhgg...tron...Stop...Stop!" he pleaded.

Megatron climbed on top of his lieutenant and released his throat, but only to catch his wrists and pin them brutally over his head. Starscream groaned in pain and the tyrant took advantage of it to crush their lips together none too gently. Prying Starscream's lips open with his impatient glossa, he ravished the warm mouth mercilessly.

Optics wide open, Starscream made a noise that sounded like an sob mixed with a painful moan. He tried desperately to tear his mouth away from Megatron's unwanted attentions, but the Decepticon leader was far stronger than he was and he soon gave up, defeated. He was helpless, condemned to suffer the humiliating treatment to the end. But, he still had his vocaliser to scream...

Megatron smiled in the kiss, devouring each of his subordinate's scream with delight as they came, and didn't stop kissing him while he spoke through their

"Why do you cry, Starscream? Isn't this what you dreamed of?" he said, amused.

"Megatron, please! It was only a dream! Please, stop this nonsense!" came the pleading reply.

"A dream that almost killed you. Now, it will be reality."

"No, don't! Please, Megatron, don't!"

"Oh, Starscream, Starscream. Poor, frightened creature! He says he is the prince of the sky. He claims to one day be the new leader of the Decepticon army and he can't handle a simple kiss!" mocked Megatron, imitating his lieutenant's screechy voice. "Whiny little virgin!" he added.

A violent tremor shook Starscream's body at the insult and his fingers electrified, sending shocks into Megatron's frame. Megatron found it even more arousing.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Starscream shouted, "I've had more interface-partners than you ever had!"

Megatron broke the kiss to look at his lieutenant's face.

"Oh, really? Then prove it!"

"That's crazy! Megatron, we HATE each other!" Starscream explained, shaking his head to emphasize his words.

Megatron smiled and bent his head to lick at Starscream's jawline and neck cables, the same he had crushed with his hand earlier.

"If you hate me so much, then why are you dreaming of me pleasuring you?"

"I don't know!" the air commander admitted, squirming under the weight that pinned him. Earlier that day, he had been more than willing, but after the other had made fun of him, he was no longer eager to play along in these kind of games.

"And if I hated you, why did I made you my second-in-command and why, despite all your attempts to overthrow me, have I always kept you at my side?"

"Because I'm good at my job?"

"Yes, indeed you are a good Autobot slaughterer and sometimes, I can find cleverness in your advices. That's not all, though." He stopped to let the other process his words.

"Are you actually saying that... you like my company?!" Starscream was truly surprised and even more so when he realised that the words didn't disgust him. It was even... well, nice to hear.

"I like your insane and cruel mentality. You're the only one who ever dared to look in my optics without fearing me. You're the only one who ever opposed me is still alive to boast about it!"

Megatron traced the curve of an air intake with one black finger.

"I know that you desire me, and yet you push me away... there are many who have thrown themselves at my feet for just a night with me. But you, pompous fool, you resist me! And I like it! I like it so much to see you fight back, my beautiful traitor." With that, he took hold of Starscream's chin and gave him a kiss, not a cruel one, just a soft caress of metal against metal.

Starscream felt somehow happy by Megatron's confession, but never would he admit it to him, not on his life! The product of a glitch was right: he wanted him so badly that he hated him even more for that. He tugged at his hands and, managing to free them from Megatron's hold, slid them around his leader's neck. Then he leaned forward in the kiss, parting his lips as a sign of permission for the other to take possession of his mouth.

But, once he felt his leader's tongue slip in, he bit it as hard as he could. Teeth pierced the soft metal and warm energon spilled in his mouth. He drank it with delight, savouring the sweet taste of power with a groan of satisfaction. Megatron jerked back, roaring in pain. He struck his lieutenant across the face several times, with so much strength that Starscream cried out, spitting energon. But he didn't care about his dented cheek; he knew he had wounded more than the tyrant's glossa and that realisation made him feel even better!

Megatron wiped his lifefluid from his lips and smiled cruelly at his subordinate. "You like it this way? So be it!"

He went down Starscream's throat and planted his fangs deep inside the plating, careful not to break vital energon lines, but ruining secondary ones. The scream of pain that reached his audios, along with the wonderful taste of the hot liquid pouring on his glossa and down his throat aroused him a little more and he moaned against Starscream's neck, sending small vibrations through it. Starscream moaned as well.

The noise he made almost drove Megatron crazy and, while he held Starscream on the berth with one hand on his cockpit, he let his other hand trail down the sleek body under him until he reached the red armor of his pelvic plates. Somewhere between his thighs, he found the cap protecting his intimate circuity and ripped it off. The mere sight of it was more than he could take and, without ceremony, he pushed two fingers brutally inside, making Starscream shriek more in surprise than in pain, for the access was already slick with lubricant.

He pushed on Megatron's shoulder in a weak attempt to shove him aside and out of him, but the tyrant started to move his fingers in and out and Starscream couldn't repress a moan, finding his treacherous body eager to respond to the stimulation, bucking against the other in need for more. Torn between pleasure and disgust, he felt his hips move back and forth and cursed himself for being so weak.

It never happened before. He always used to be the dominant one in sexual intercourse and his former partners had had a hard time getting in his berth. He did not give himself easily; whoever wanted to interface with him had to prove himself worthy of it and fight to get to his port.

He fought hard to regain control over his body, squirming to get free from the weight on his chest and slamming his head side to side, optics offlined, while he screamed curses to his tormentor.

"Your comedy doesn't fool me, Starscream. You can deny it all you want, but I know your body craves for me. Your energy field betrays you." Megatron said, panting.

Starscream looked at him and saw his leader's optics burn of a fire he had never witnessed before. He felt his core burn inside his chest and there was really nothing he could do against his growing arousal. But he was not going to surrender! Even if he was to be ravished by the one mech he both hated and desired the most, even if he would end up reaching the most powerful overload he ever had, he would never admit he had loved it. Never!

At some point, Megatron withdrew his fingers and stood on his knees between Starscream's legs. The strong hand that was pinning him left his body to remove his leader's own cap. Starscream assembled his strength to command his trembling body to move out and, with a blow of his thrusters, jumped out of the bed and ran toward the door. He was not quick enough, though, and soon was pulled backward by strong arms and flung across the room. He landed harshly on his desk, crushing one or two datapads in the process.

He had no time to do more than sit up before Megatron was already on him. In a swift motion, the tyrant spread his legs apart and, holding his knees under his arms, drove himself forward and entered him. The intant they met, their interfacing cables connected immediately, proving how ready and willing Starscream was and Megatron grunted both in pleasure and satisfaction to know that his air commander couldn't deny his desire anymore.

Starscream bit his tongue, fighting to keep his mouth shut when a tidal wave of pleasure burst inside him as he was taken, but couldn't avoid a whimper to escape his vocaliser when their cables connected and Megatron started to thrust his spark energy through his body. The energy whirled around his spark, teasing. Then his own energy burst out, against his own will, and met with Megatron's. The two forces danced together and started to swing back and forth between them, spreading through their circuits, seizing their bodies in a pure symphony of bliss.

Megatron didn't hide his pleasure and groaned, holding Starscream thighs firmly while sucking on his neck. "How do you feel now, mighty Starscream? Good, as I can feel it!"

Even defeated, the air commander kept fighting the truth.

"I hate it! I hate you!" he half-screamed, half-moaned. "I hate you and I swear I'll destroy you, Megatron. I swear!"

Energon tears running down his cheek, Starscream cried in despair. Megatron licked his tears and all his face. As he found his lips, he kissed him and moaned against his mouth.

"I don't care about your lies! Your spark tells me the truth your lying mouth denies."

Starscream didn't answer, he wasn't capable of it anymore. His mental barriers were falling one by one, unable to stand against the flow of passion that held his body and mind trapped in its wonderful embrace, telling him to give up, surrender and let his sanity be carried away.

He clung to Megatron, scraping paint with his fingers.

"I won't give.. you.. anything!" he said between clenched teeth.

Megatron held his chin to force him to look in his lustfilled optics. Starscream's were completely fogged.

"You already have."

Megatron spoke the last word against his lieutenant's lips and once the tyrant took possession of his mouth, Starscream felt his last defence break, allowing his mind to drown in a world of ecstasy.

Energy wave after energy wave, powerful thrust after powerful thrust, their shared energy eventually reached its peak and Starscream hit a most powerful overload, more delirious than he had ever experienced before as multi-coloured firework burst behind his offlined optics. He took hold of Megatron's head and moved to kiss him deeply while he overloaded, so his scream of bliss was swallowed by his leader's mouth.

When, several breems later, he regained consciousness, Starscream found himself lying on his berth and realised he was alone in his quarters. A piece was plastered on his cockpit, a note from Megatron saying 'Anytime.'. Sighing in comfort, he got up and walked toward the washrack, feeling oddly fine and relaxed.

He turned on the mechanism activing the shower and welcomed the cold drops of solvent on his warm metallic skin. He felt good as the strange glitch in his core was gone, thanks to Megatron's attentions. It had been incredibly good, hot, violence mixed with passion, a nice sweet and sour loveless interface, but he swore to himself that it would never happen again.

Even if Megatron begged him... Oh, he would have to crawl at his feet to get a second round and do it well!

Absent-mindedly, he ran his hand across his body and smiled.

"Anytime in your dream, Megatron."


End file.
